Amarissa
by RynUhara
Summary: Everyone thought they knew everything about Roy Mustang. Well, they thought wrong. I am probably the closest one next to Riza who knows what makes that man tick. He is my brother after all. Who am I? I am the Ice Princess Alchemist, also known as Amarissa Mustang. This is my story.


Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Okay, so for some of you fans that are reading this, I need to let you guys know. This is completely for MY OWN enjoyment. I do not intend to hurt anyone's feelings by this. There is Royai in it, but the other couples are mostly with OCs. I'm not really going along with things that you guys are used to, so this could be AU, but... Eh. I don't care. Again, this is for my enjoyment and the other people who read this that happen to be who the OCs are based on. Okay, so now that is out of the way, please enjoy~!)**_

Sometimes... I feel like I'm alone. It's like I have no family. Which, I know if I said that, I know it would hurt my brother. When I look in the mirror, all I see is _her_ eyes staring at me. Those eyes that I saw the life drain from that icy morning. And it was all _my fault._

"Amarissa Mustang?" I snapped out of my inner stupor and looked around me. I was sitting outside my brother's office in Central. I smirked and stood. "Yes ma'am?"

"My, my you have grown." Riza Hawkeye smiled when she saw me. "Well... Maybe not so much _height_ wise." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Save those remarks for Roy." I shook my head. "How is he?"

"Well, he's the same as ever." She sighed, shaking her head. "Does he know that you're here?"

"If he did, I don't think I'd be sitting out here waiting for you." I smiled slightly at her. "I thought it would be a pleasant surprise."

"Well, let us go surprise him, then." She chuckled and lead me down the long hallway that contained many doors to other offices. When we reached Roy's office, the door was opened. There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on.

Me and Riza were standing in the doorway as we watched him and someone dressed in a red jacket argue over something.

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PROVE THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT I DO! AREN'T YOU?!" He was yelling at my brother.

"Come on, Fullmetal, I never said that did I?" My brother was sitting calmly at his desk, looking amused at the boy in front of him. Riza cleared her throat and he looked up at the both of us.

"Sir, you have a visitor." She said in her professional tone.

"I see." He replied, standing. He was tall, like father.

The boy turned and looked at me, then back at Roy again. "Don't just brush me off because you have some girl visiting you!"

"This isn't just _some girl_, Fullmetal." Roy glared down at him, then smiled over to me and opened his arms. "This is my little sister, Amarissa Mustang."

"Hello, big brother." I grinned and hugged him tight.

"S-SISTER?!" He looked back and forth between the two of us for a moment. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"That's because my personal life is just that- PERSONAL." My brother laughed.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something." I said to the boy next to me. He was about the same height as me, just a tad taller.

"You weren't." Roy reassured me as he sat back down in his chair behind his huge desk.

"I'm not done talking to you tho-"

"Right now, you are, Fullmetal." My brother gave the blonde the same look our father always gave us when he didn't want to hear us arguing. It kind of took me aback. Almost as if I were looking at Father, in stead of Roy.

"Whatever." The boy, I think my brother called him Fullmetal, turned and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry. You were talking with him." I looked down.

"No big deal." Roy waved it off and smiled at me. "Take a seat. Tell me how you've been. How was the North?"

"It was great." I return his smile, trying to sound enthused. "The snow was beautiful. Auntie says hi."

"So what brought you back to Central? I thought you were in medical school."

"Well, you see..." I sighed. "Roy, please don't get angry, but I took the State Alchemy Exam."

My brother stared at me for a moment, and I waited for it to sink in. He stood up and slammed his fists on his desk. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"That's what I call angry..." I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"Why would you do that deliberately after I told you no?" Roy was towering over me. I felt like a child again.

"Because, Roy, I'm almost 16!" I stand and glare up at my brother. "I have been sick of just sitting in my room in the North, studying things that I already learned from Mother and Father!"

I started pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"I never wanted to be a doctor! Never! I have always loved what you stand for, you know! 'Be thou for the people' and crap like that. You knew I had a teacher in the North! She said I was good, so I took the exam! And well, in spite of what you always said, I passed." I slammed my pocket watch in front of him that I had recieved from Major General Armstrong. My breathing was rapid as I glared up into my brother's dark eyes, challenging him to deny what the Fuhrer had accepted.

"What is your name?" He folded his arms and looked me over, his expression going professional.

I stood strait and smirked. "The Ice Princess Alchemist."

Roy sighed and sat back into his chair, putting his hand to his face. "I guess I have no choice but to accept this, huh?"

"None whatsoever." I kept a determined expression.

"Where is your assignment?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Here." I smirked at my brother. "Under your command."

"Oh great." Roy shook his head, trying not to smile. "Now I have two vertically challenged loudmouths I have to look over."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Roy raised his eyebrow and smirked. "That kid from earlier is the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's a pretty big deal. You might want to go brush up on your info before I assign you somewhere, sis."

"Fullmetal, huh? Where did he get that name from?"

"You'll see soon enough, Rissa. Soon enough."

* * *

After I saw my brother, I had decided that the library would be my next stop.

I love to read, and this was the best library in the state. Also, now that I was a State Alchemist, I had access to incredible research that I couldn't obtain anywhere else.

There was only one problem, now...

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed in?!" I asked the guard at the doors.

"You don't have your silver pocket watch with you, so we can't let you in. I'm sorry, ma'am." He lazily replied, obviously not believing me when I said that I was a State Alchemist.

"Yes I do, it's right- Oh no." I searched the pockets of my coat, then my pants. No watch. I must have left it on my brother's desk.

"Never mind." I sighed and turned away. There was no use going back to his office, now. It was almost time for them to close up for the night anyway.

I kicked my foot in frustration. "It's so dumb! I can hear him now! 'Oh, hey, I found your watch. Must not mean so much to be an Alchemist after all, huh sis?'" I impersonated my brother as I walked around the city.

I froze for a moment when I heard a car screech nearby, then shook my head. "There's no reason for that, Rissa." I told myself. "Seven years is long enough. Get over it."

"Hey, you're Mustang's sister!" I heard someone yell to me. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the boy from earlier approaching.

"Oh, hey." I smile. "Fullmetal, right?"

"I'd rather go by Ed, or Edward." He shrugged and held out his hand. "I'm Edward Elric."

I shook it and nodded. "Nice to meet you in a place where you're not yelling at my brother." I laughed. "I'm Amarissa, or Rissa. You know, whichever." I grinned.

"Right. So where are you headed?"

"I was going to go to the library, but I don't have my watch, so they won't let me in." I huffed.

"Your watch?"

"Yeah, so now I'm just wondering aimlessly, waiting for my brother to go back to his place."

"Wait... You're an alchemist?" Edward's eyes widened.

"Yes I am." I grinned. "My brother told me a little bit about you, but told me to go do my own research, which I obviously can't now."

"Why read a dumb book, when you have the genuine article right here?" He smirked. "What do you want to know first?"

"Well, I was wanting to know where you got your name."

"Edward?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, smart ass." I laugh. "Fullmetal."

"Oh, right... That name." Edward smirked. "Right to the tough questions, right?"

"Not really. I could tell you what mine is, and why it is what it is in return."

"Okay." He nodded in interest, then lifted up the sleeve of his jacket.

"Automail?" I tilted my head in confusion. "I can honestly say that I couldn't notice."

"My leg is the same, too." Ed explained. "From an accident when I was little."

"Mine sounds totally lame, now." I laugh, shaking my head. "I'm the Ice Princess. I got it because when I took the exam in the North, no one used the snow or anything around them. They just focused on melting it and using it for water, when in reality, it was the greatest asset in the state it was in."

"How so?"

"Well, I made a pretty thick ice sword and shield from it, combining it with plant material makes a good bow, and supply for arrows never goes low. Things like that."

"What was your exam like?"

"A tournament." I shrugged. "Top two gets to be the new Alchemists."

"So who won in the final round?"

"Major Armstrong's youngest sister, Taylor. We studied together in the North under the same teacher. We became best friends, even though she's like 22."

"I didn't know that Major Armstrong had a younger sister." Ed's eyes were wide, obviously trying to imagine her, based off of what he looked like.

"Yeah, he has three older sisters and two younger ones." I laughed. "Catherine and Taylor are the youngest, while Olivier, Amue and Strongine are the older."

"What do they look like?"

"Olivier, Catherine and Taylor got lucky. Let's just say that." I laugh and shake my head. "I have spent a lot of time with that family."

"Amarissa, there you are!" Ed and I turned to see Riza and Roy walking together. They looked like they had been looking for me for quite a while, judged on how Roy's face looked.

"Hey, Roy."

"Don't 'Hey, Roy' me!" He was angry. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You forgot this." He thrusted my watch into my hands.

"Must not mean so much to be an Alchemist after all, huh sis?" He said, as I mocked his tone.

"Oh, so you can read minds, now?" Roy shook his head and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go. We need to have a talk."

"About what?" I snatched my hand away and glared up at him.

"In private, Amarissa."

"You're not Father, Roy." I snapped at my brother.

I looked over to Ed. "I'll see you around." Then I stomped ahead of my brother and his subordinate.


End file.
